Who Paints Better?
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Things don't go as planned for Trinity during the Easter egg hunt with her little sister. Her accident ends up changing her life forever, but is that really a bad thing? Her sister must have jinxed her when she said that she painted better than the Easter Bunny.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I only own Trinity, Sarah, and Alexandra.

Story Start

The ringing of a doorbell was quickly followed by crayons dropping to the floor and little feet rushing towards the door. Sarah moved out of the way as her daughter Alex rushed to open the front door. A joyful smile graced her face as she watched Alexandra jump into the arms of her older sister, Trinity, who had just graduated college and was moving back home.

"Hey Alex, you're so big now and heavy," Trinity said and laughed at the pout her younger sister gave her. She ruffled Alex's light brown hair and pushed her own dark brown hair out of her green eyes. "Did you miss me?" she asked her bouncing sister.

"Duh, what kind of question is that?" Alexandra told her big sister, while grabbing her hand and pulling her into the house.

"Glad you're home," Sarah told her oldest daughter with a big hug before letting Alex steal her away.

"Wait Alex, I have to bring my luggage inside," Trinity yelled even though she was laughing at her sister's enthusiasm.

They had a big age difference since Alex was only eight years old, and Trinity was twenty three years old. Alex was adopted from Sarah's sister, who passed away a few years ago. No one else in the family wanted to take care of the child, but Sarah happily welcomed Alex, and Trinity loved having a little sister, even though she barely saw her because of college.

However, Trinity was now moving back home to start her life and find a job. Student loans were hanging over her head so there was no way she could afford having her own place, and she did want to spend some time with her mom and sister. She had missed them the last few years while living on campus in the next state.

"You have to help me decorate the Easter eggs that we are taking to the party tomorrow," Alex told her sister while pulling her into the kitchen.

"I'll get your stuff, Trinity, just have fun decorating the eggs," Sarah said and grabbed the few boxes that her daughter brought home.

Alex jumped up onto a bar stool in the kitchen and patted her hand on the one beside her. Trinity smiled and sat beside her sister before looking at the little cups full of dye and the hard boiled eggs. Little paint brushes were scattered about and so were multiple rolls of paper towels.

"You know that this is the Easter Bunny's job, right?" Trinity questioned her sister and choked on a laugh at the look she got in return for her comment.

"You paint better than he does. After you went away to college, the eggs haven't been as pretty as yours. The Easter Bunny needs to learn how to paint better," Alex said with no room for a rebuttal.

"Alex, he's not going to bring you any chocolate now that you've said that," Trinity said putting a dot of paint on her sister's nose.

"He's not real anyways," Alex muttered and looked away from the eggs.

"Hey now, don't say that, of course he's real. We both know that mom is too lazy to paint and hide eggs all around the yard. Remember that one year we found them hidden amongst the tree branches just perfectly balanced?" Trinity asked her sister, who reluctantly nodded. "Well mom wouldn't be able to do that if she tried, so of course he's real, and he does a great job painting the eggs," she continued and gave her sister a hug.

"Ok he's real, but you still paint better," Alex said and giggled when she put paint on her sister's nose.

"Well if we see the Easter Bunny then we'll have a painting contest," Trinity said and decided to be a goofball by painting little whiskers on her cheeks to match the pink nose her sister gave her.

"Do you really believe in him?" Alex whispered and Trinity tickled her side to get rid of the sad look.

"I really believe in him. I always have and I always will. Why do you doubt he's real?" Trinity whispered and held her sister close to her.

"Kids at school say that he isn't real and that our parents hide the eggs and give us chocolate," her little sister muttered while picking at the dried paint on her nose.

"Well they're wrong, he's real. Anyways like I said, mom is too lazy to make homemade chocolate or paint and hide all those beautiful eggs. Also, we only make these eggs for parties so they look pretty and people can eat them," Trinity said and smiled softly when she saw her sister's face light up with renewed hope.

"You're right, now let's get to painting these eggs," Alex cheered.

"Instead of each other," Trinity added and the pair got to work decorating the eggs for tomorrow's Easter party that the neighborhood always threw on Easter Sunday after normal church hours so everyone could enjoy the party.

Later that night, Trinity was carrying a sleeping Alex up to her room. The two had painted eggs almost all afternoon, ate supper, and then watched a few Easter movies before Alex passed out on the couch. Sarah would have carried her, but Trinity grabbed her first.

"We're glad you're home," Sarah told Trinity softly as they walked to Trinity's room.

"Thanks mom, I'm glad to be back," Trinity whispered and hugged her mother goodnight before entering her room to go to bed. She was exhausted from traveling all day, and she knew she would need the rest before tomorrow's party.

The next morning, Alex sneaked out of her room holding her favorite stuffed animal, a cute brown rabbit, which Trinity bought her when she first became part of their family. She tiptoed down the hallway and pushed open her sister's bedroom door. With a devious grin she ran straight for the bed and dove on top of her sister, who was fast asleep.

"Happy Easter," she shouted and Trinity jumped awake with a scream. "You should see your face," she erupted in giggles before rolling off the bed.

"You scared me to death," Trinity said trying to catch her breath before glaring down at her sister. "Happy Easter, now I'm biting off the head of your chocolate bunny," she said with a smirk.

"No," Alex screamed and rushed out of the room to get to the living room, which is where the chocolate was always located by the two baskets that the girls would put out the night before.

"Too early," Trinity grumbled and covered herself head to toe with the covers.

"Get up or you know she'll eat your chocolate as well," Sarah said from her spot at Trinity's doorway.

"I'm on a diet," Trinity said with a yawn.

"Oh then I guess you won't need the homemade chocolate with cream filling rabbit that is sitting in your basket down stairs," Sarah said and smirked as Trinity jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs while yelling for her sister not to touch her chocolate. "I have weird kids," she whispered and walked downstairs to grab her camera.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I only own Trinity, Sarah, and Alexandra.

Story Start

After lunch, everyone in the house was getting ready for the party. Sarah and Trinity were fighting with Alex, who refused to wear a dress. The dress was still on the hanger in Sarah's hand.

"Trinity doesn't have to wear a dress so why do I have to wear a dress?" Alex yelled from inside her room, which she had barricaded the door since she couldn't lock it.

"Hey I had to wear a dress until I was sixteen so you have to follow the same rule," Trinity said with a small laugh as she looked down at her attire. She was wearing a cute blouse and some shorts. Her long hair was braided with a few flowers in it, thanks to her sister.

"That's not fun," Alex muttered as she slowly moved the stuff out of the way and opened the door. "How much longer until I can be sixteen?" she grumbled looking at the light pink dress.

"Eight years, now put this on and we can get to the party," Sarah told her younger child and entered Alex's room.

Trinity walked downstairs and started getting the eggs and food together that they were taking to the party. Everyone in the neighborhood always helped out with the food and stuff for the party. She and her mother had always made many of the eggs that people would eat or just take home for little mini egg hunts for their own kids if the kids wanted to hunt the eggs again.

"Just eight more years," Alex whispered before rushing out of the house with a bag of chips in her hands.

"Poor kid," Trinity said with a roll of her eyes and she and her mother laughed.

The trio made their way to the end of the neighborhood, which had a small forest behind it, which is where many of the eggs were hidden. Trinity knew that the parents did hide some of the eggs, but many of the eggs were too beautiful to be done by just normal paint and paintbrush. She knew she was twenty three and that she shouldn't believe in the Easter Bunny or the other holiday spirits, but too many almost magical events had happened around those seasons that she couldn't dismiss the idea of them truly existing.

The party was fun and the food was delicious, but now it was time for the real fun. Alex was standing beside all of the other little kids, but she frowned and looked back to see her big sister standing with the other adults. She set down her basket and marched over to her sister, who gave her a curious look.

"What's wrong?" Trinity asked kneeling down to be face to face with her unhappy sister.

"You're supposed to hunt the eggs too," Alex said and crossed her arms.

"Well I," Trinity started to say, but her mother stopped her.

"Go ahead, you two help each other find them," Sarah said and pushed Trinity and Alex gently towards the line of kids. "Time to take all the pictures I can," she thought and pulled out her camera.

"We're going to find the most," Alex said holding Trinity's hand in one hand with the basket held in her other hand.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Trinity said with a smirk.

"Let the egg hunt begin," a man shouted and all of the kids and the two sisters took off running.

Alex grabbed the eggs on the ground while Trinity grabbed the ones she saw in bushes or tree branches. She made sure that Alex didn't hurt herself as they raced deeper in the forest finding the eggs. Trinity was grabbing a bright purple egg when she heard her sister scream.

"What's wrong?" she yelled turning around to see Alex standing in front of two bushes that had a dark hole between them.

"It fell down the hole," Alex said and looked pleadingly at her sister. "Please get it, it can't stay down there all by itself," she said and pulled her sister towards the dark hole, which truly should have not been that dark since it was a sunny day.

"If something bites me then I won't be happy," Trinity said with a sigh and got down on her knees so she could reach her arm into the hole. She scooted closer to the hole as her hand only touched dirt and roots. She gently made Alex move back just in case there was some wild animal that rushed out and tried to attack her sister after getting her.

"Alex, Trinity, where are you two?" Sarah shouted but it sounded really far off.

"Go back to mom," Trinity told her sister, but froze as she felt something move against her hand. "Alex, mom is worried go tell her we're ok," she said trying to keep her voice calm.

"Are you sure?" Alex said while holding the basket full of eggs close to her.

"Totally, I'll get this egg and join you in a minute, just go, now," Trinity said and tried to keep a smile on her face as she felt two fangs sink into her flesh. The burn made her eyes tear up as the snake bit her again. "Go," she shouted faking a fun laugh and she thanked anybody listening above that her sister ran off.

After Alex disappeared from sight she gently pulled her arm out of the hole, which was honestly too big for a snake hole. However, the rattlesnake that was still attached to her hand was not make believe. The snake bit her one more time before letting go and slithering back into its hole.

"Of course it had to be a rattle snake," she cursed and stumbled away from the hole as her hand was already starting to swell. She fumbled for the cell phone in her pocket and dialed 911.

"What's your emergency?" the 911 operator asked her.

"A rattlesnake bit me," she said and gave as much information as she could while stumbling back to the party while cradling her bitten hand close to her. She had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to make it, and the sight of her sister's happy face quickly turning into one of horror made her heart hurt.

"Trinity what happened?" Sarah and Alex shouted before Alex panicked at the sight of the snake bites.

"Call an ambulance," Sarah shouted but Trinity told her that she already had.

Trinity was forced to sit down as the ambulance and fire trucks arrived on the scene. Her vision was starting to black out as she was put on a stretcher and helped up into the ambulance. Her sister's screams and crying made tears leak out of her own eyes as the ambulance doors shut behind her. Her vision dimmed to pitch black as the paramedics inserted an IV in her arm.

"At least it wasn't Alex," she thought before she knew no more.

Trinity blinked her eyes slowly as she felt a gentle wind dance around her. She opened her eyes fully to stare up in amazement at the moon. She should have been in a hospital room, but for some reason she was back in the field where she was bitten by the snake. The moon was shining brightly above her and she gasped at the sight of a man sitting in the moon.

"Trinity, you saved your sister. You gave up everything to save her and protect her. You protected a child and I know you will happily protect many more. There is also someone who needs your help and you," the man in the moon said softly before disappearing and everything became black again for Trinity.

"What do you mean Bunnymund is here? He's busy delivering the eggs today," a loud Russian accent shouted as the sound of boots hitting wood floors reached her ears.

She opened her eyes and yelled at the sight of a yeti standing over her. Trinity looked around wildly as she scooted across the wood floor to see multiple yetis and even elves standing around her.

"Move out of the way, Bunnymund can't be here," the Russian accent called out again and Trinity's eyes widened as Santa Claus walked through the yetis.

"Santa Claus," Trinity whispered in disbelief.

"You're not Bunnymund," Santa said confused. "Who are you and why are you in my workshop?" he questioned before stopping when the moonlight shone onto Trinity.

Trinity watched quietly as Santa stared at her silently. She looked at the yetis standing behind Santa in case she wanted to fight, but why would she attack Santa Claus. She was still having a panic attack at the fact she was here instead of dead in a casket or in the hospital recovering.

"Oh I see, Man in Moon says you are here to help us protect the children," Santa said before smiling at her. "Welcome Trinity, you are now a spirit that protects the children," he said joyfully and stepped closer to her.

"A spirit that protects children," she muttered confused and looked down at herself before outright screaming when she saw fur all over her body, and she no longer had normal feet or hands. She reached up and yelled again as she felt bunny ears and saw a puffy white bunny tail on her light brown furred body, which had white designs on her arms and legs. "I'm a giant bunny," she cried and fainted in front of Santa and the yetis.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I only own Trinity, Sarah, and Alexandra.

Story Start

"North, what's going on? Why were we all called here again?" a female voice asked softly.

Trinity's eyes fluttered at the sound and one of her ears swiveled so she could hear the voice better. Her head was pounding as she slowly opened her eyes to see she was lying on a large bed in a cabin type bedroom. It was beautiful, but as she stared down at her new paws and furry body, a whimper escaped her and she pushed herself up against the headboard.

"The yetis thought Bunnymund was here, but to my surprise, Man in Moon has created a new spirit to help us protect the children. She's resting in there after she fainted. I guess she couldn't stand her excitement at seeing me," Santa Claus, also now known as North, said joyfully.

"Yeah right, there has to be another reason," a male voice said sarcastically.

"Is she all right? I wonder if she remembers anything about what happened to her to make her a spirit?" the female voice said again.

"Tooth, she's awake," North said suddenly before he grabbed the doorknob.

Trinity's eyes widened and she quickly wrapped the blanket around her before backing away from the bed. She wanted to be ready to run if she had to, even though she had no clue why she would run away from holiday spirits and spirits that protected children. She was just still freaking out at the fact that she was now dead, a giant bunny, and in Santa Claus's workshop. A visit to a psychiatrist would be normal if she wasn't a giant rabbit.

"Trinity are you awake?" Tooth, the female's voice, called out softly as the door opened so the spirits could peer in at the tall brown and white rabbit. She was not as tall as Bunnymund. Her ears were folded back and her green eyes looked at them nervously. The red sheet was wrapped around her tightly, and Tooth felt her heart break. "Hi, I'm Tooth, I'm the Tooth Fairy, and the yetis and North didn't mean to scare you," she told the young spirit sweetly.

"Oh introductions, that's North, Jack, and Sandy," Tooth exclaimed suddenly as she watched Trinity look at the others, who were standing behind her. "We won't hurt you," she continued looking a little hopeful as the new spirit wasn't clutching the cover so tightly anymore.

"So this isn't a dream? I was really killed by a rattlesnake bite, turned into a giant rabbit, and now I'm in North's workshop where he creates toys for good boys and girls?" Trinity questioned as reality slowly started to seep into her mind. "I really died," she whispered before an image of her younger sister flashed in her mind. "It's fine, she's ok and that's all that matters," she thought before putting on a small smile. "It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Trinity, and I have no clue what my role is except to help somebody and protect the children as well," she said and her ears started to stand up instead of being flattened on her head.

"No worries, we'll help you figure it out in no time," North said and walked into the room and hugged her around her shoulders. He chuckled as she gripped the sheet around her more even though she truly had no need to cover herself since Bunnymund ran around without any clothes. "But for now, are you hungry?" he asked her as they walked out of the room and more into the workshop.

Trinity gave a nod and a thank you before she took in her surroundings. Trinity was in awe of the beautiful toys being made out of ice that filled the workshop. She was shocked to see that the yetis were making the toys while the elves were causing mischief. She was also surprised at the sight of the other spirits. Jack definitely fit what she had always imagined him to look like, and Sandy was awesome even though she didn't always understand his sand speech over his head at times. Tooth was gorgeous with all of her vibrant feathers and happy personality.

With a small sigh she looked up at the moon and hoped that she could live up to the expectations of the man in the moon, and she wished that she could find who she was supposed to help soon. Shaking her head she tried to stop worrying since she now had an eternity to do whatever she was supposed to do. For now, she was just going to enjoy getting to know the other spirits. She knew there were more, but she was happy to get to know the ones around her first.

"So you remember everything that happened before you became a spirit?" Jack asked after they were all sitting down and enjoying some food.

"Yeah, it was Easter and my sister and I were hunting for Easter eggs in the forest. We were pretty far away from everyone else, but then one of the eggs rolled into a hole. I wouldn't let her get near it but she didn't want to leave the egg in the dark hole. It was too big for a snake hole, but of course, after I put my hand in the there to grab the egg, a snake bites me multiple times. I get my sister to run back to the party not knowing anything was wrong, and I pulled my hand out to see it was a rattlesnake. There was no way I was going to survive because I had been bitten too many times," Trinity explained before finishing the last bite of carrot that was on her plate.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, but now you can watch over your sister and all the other kids too, well when we find who you're supposed to help, even though I already have a good idea about who you'll be helping," Tooth and then smiled to the other spirits, who smirked.

"The kangaroo is going to flip," Jack said and gave a few laughs.

"Kangaroo," Trinity muttered confused before feeling a warm hand placed on her arm. She looked down to see Sandy smiling at her with a sand image of a bunny above his head. "The Easter bunny," she whispered and he nodded with another smile. "Well that's ironic and it makes sense," she said with a tilt of her head before looking at the others. "When do I get to meet the Easter bunny?" she questioned them.

"Well he's probably asleep right now after delivering all of the world's Easter eggs and chocolate. We can call him here after a day or so that way he's rested enough," Tooth said but a loud laugh from North made her pause.

"Bunny doesn't need rest, I already told him to come here now," North said holding the sides of his coat.

"You what?" Tooth exclaimed as she flew around agitatedly and started telling North how exhausted Bunnymund had to be.

"What is so important that you had to keep me from sleeping?" an Australian accented male voice questioned grumpily from behind the group, where he was unable to see Trinity, who was hidden by some yetis that were eating lunch with them.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I only own Trinity, Sarah, and Alexandra.

Story Start

"Ah, see Bunny is here now so there is no need to tell him not to come," North said happily as he walked over to sling an arm around Bunnymund's shoulders. "Man in Moon has made a new spirit, and we think that this spirit is supposed to help you with your work," he continued as he led Bunnymund towards the table, where the yetis seemed to be hiding someone.

"I don't need help with my holiday," Bunnymund said just wishing he could go back to his warren and sleep. "Is the new spirit here?" he questioned after North wouldn't quit grinning at him.

"Oh Kangaroo, you're in for a shock," Jack said with a laugh.

"Bunnymund, you'll be so happy," Tooth added as North led Bunnymund closer to the table.

"Hey the break is over, time to make more toys," North told his yetis in a good natured voice as he squeezed his friend's shoulders again. "Bunnymund, meet Trinity, the new spirit," he said as the yetis left the table and Trinity came into view.

Shock was at the top of the emotions Bunnymund was feeling as his eyes took in the sight of the female spirit. She was just like him. He thought he was the only one, but another one of his kind was sitting right in front of him looking at him curiously before a soft smile graced her face.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Trinity," she said as she stood from the table to walk and stand in front of the Easter Bunny, who was staring at her with his jaw dropped and wide eyes. "Is everything all right?" she questioned after a few moments of him still being frozen in surprise.

"You're like me," he muttered in a daze as his eyes roamed her form.

"Well I wasn't always like this. I was a human before I died," Trinity said and nervously fiddled with one of her ears. "It's definitely different being a giant bunny, but so far I like it," she finished and gave a small shrug and smile.

"Do you know why Manny created you?" Bunnymund asked as he walked around Trinity. He was still slowly taking in the fact that he wasn't the only one of his kind. She was breathtaking as well. Her fur was so soft looking and her bright green eyes twinkled when she smiled.

"He just said that I was to help someone and also protect the children. Everyone thought that I was supposed to help you, which is kind of ironic considering what my younger sister said about Easter eggs," Trinity said and gave a chuckle as Alex flashed through her mind.

"What did your sister say about Easter?" he said standing up a little straighter and puffing out his chest.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she questioned and smirked when he nodded. "She said I paint eggs better than you," she finished.

His jaw dropped before he shook his head and approached her. "Listen here sheila, no one paints eggs better than me," he said and he felt his heart jump a bit at the happy challenging look she gave him.

"Well since I'm supposedly meant to help you, then why don't we test out the egg painting theory?" she questioned stepping closer to him so she would show she wasn't backing down.

"You're on," he said with a smirk. He tapped the ground twice with one foot before nodding his head to the other spirits, who were watching curiously.

"Wait," Jack shouted as Bunnymund grabbed Trinity's paw and pulled her down into his tunnels with him.

Trinity yelled in surprise as she was pulled down a hole and into beautiful green tunnels. She looked above her to see the others and North's workshop, but the hole had sealed itself. She focused ahead of her and saw Bunnymund running ahead on all fours. "Well this is going to be weird," she thought as she got onto all fours and tried running. She stumbled multiple times before she finally got the rhythm down so she could run.

"You're going to need to work on how fast you move through the tunnels if you're going to help me," Bunnymund yelled from his spot way ahead of her.

"Hey, please remember I just became a giant bunny a few hours ago, I'm still figuring things out," Trinity yelled back as she picked up some speed. She smirked when she saw that she wasn't as far behind as before. "You're just worried that I'll paint eggs better than you," she taunted and yelped in surprise as Bunnymund stopped running and she ran into him, since she was not able to stop.

The two tumbled through the remaining part of the tunnel until they rolled onto the grass in his warren. They were both breathing heavily and Trinity slowly sat up to see she was straddling him. Her cheeks heated up as she stared down at him and he looked up at her in shock as well.

"I'm so sorry, but you just stopped all of a sudden," Trinity rambled while rushing to stand up and get off him. "Sorry," she muttered and held out a paw so she could help him up off the ground.

"It's all right," he said after she helped him up. He looked down at their two paws and felt his heart jump again. "You've been alone a long time, that's all it is," he thought and released her paw. "This is my warren," he said when he saw her looking around in awe. He felt a sense of pride enter him at how amazed she looked.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as he started leading her through the warren to show her where the eggs were painted and decorated.

He also showed her the guardians of his warren. She was definitely intrigued by the guardians, and how the faces would change with just a turn. She jumped back and accidentally bumped into him when the guardian spun around a few times after she tried to touch it.

"Easy there, Trinity," Bunnymund said softly with his hands on her shoulders.

"Bunnymund, are you ok with me being here right now? I'm still not fully sure why the man in the moon made me a spirit, but I want to help where I can and maybe find who I'm supposed to help," she whispered softly as their eyes met.

"You're welcome to stay here until you figure out exactly who you need to help," he said even though a small part of him hoped that she was supposed to help him.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I only own Trinity, Sarah, and Alexandra.

Story Start

"So are we going to see who can paint eggs better or not?" he questioned to break the atmosphere between them. She was beautiful but he didn't know her well, and truthfully, she barely knew herself now that she was a spirit. He wanted to give her time to figure out who she was now before he even contemplated anything other than friendly thoughts.

"Sure, just don't be sad when I win," she teased as the two of them walked through the warren to where adorable little eggs were waddling around on their little feet. It was still weird for her to see eggs walking around, but they were too cute to freak out about.

"We'll see about that," Bunnymund said with a smirk as he handed her a paintbrush and a few tubes of paint. It was a little strange to let her use his things since he has done this job alone for centuries.

"This is still so weird," Trinity muttered as she and Bunnymund started painting a few eggs to see who painted the best. They didn't want to paint too many since Easter was over, and Bunnymund was still tired.

Bunnymund's ear twitched at what she whispered and looked over at her. He placed a paw on her shoulder when he saw her eyes start to tear up. "Everything is going to be ok," he comforted her.

"Thanks," she said giving a small smile.

The two of them continued to work for a few more minutes until all of their eggs were done. Trinity's eggs had little vines and lilies all over them. Bunnymund's eggs had little bunnies and children playing on his eggs. They reviewed each others eggs before deciding that they couldn't decide who won.

"We'll get North and the others to choose," Bunnymund said as he stood.

"Careful," Trinity yelped as Bunnymund wobbled a little bit. She jumped up and grabbed his arm to steady him. She gave a sigh of relief when he quit wobbling. "You need to rest. You've ran across the world delivering who knows how many eggs, so I think you deserve some rest," she told him as she started leading him towards his home in the center of the warren.

"But we need to decide who won," Bunnymund said after yawning.

"That's not that important. You're about to pass out where you stand, so just get in the bed and rest," she said with a small chuckle at his stubbornness.

"Where will you sleep?" he asked softly as she opened his home's door and led him to the large nest type area, which was at the back of the home.

"I'm sure I can find a nice spot outside. I don't want to intrude, well anymore than I already have," she said softly as she helped him into his bed. She smiled at how cute he looked when he was tired. When she went to walk outside, she jumped when she felt his paw gently grab her wrist.

"There's no sense in you sleeping on the ground outside, just lay down," he grumbled and gave her wrist a little tug while closing his eyes.

"All right, just try not to freak out when you wake up and realize I'm in your bed," she whispered trying to fight the blush that was heating her cheeks underneath her fur. She settled in the bed and put distance between them, but he still held onto her wrist.

Slowly she was able to relax and fall asleep. The day's events had just been too much and she needed time to recuperate. She just hoped that Bunnymund didn't panic in the morning when he realized she was in his bed. He had been half asleep when he made her get in the bed.

The next morning, Bunnymund let out a few grumbles since he really did not want to wake up, but something was off. He was too warm and something was being snuggled in his arms. Cracking open one of his eyes, he looked down at what he held and let out a little gasp as he saw Trinity lying in his arms. Her paws rested on his chest and her head was snuggled in his neck. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her in place.

He tried to move his arms out from under and around her, but she only moved closer to him. With a small sigh he felt his cheeks start to warm up, and his heart beat sped up. "Trinity," he whispered trying to wake her.

"Not yet," she muttered still asleep as she hid her face more in his neck.

A shiver raced down his spine at the feel of her nuzzling his neck. Telling himself to calm down, he gave her arm a little shake and whispered for her to wake up again. After a few more shakes, he saw her opening her eyes.

"Morning," he said softly so he wouldn't scare her.

Trinity looked up at him confused before giving an embarrassed good morning back. She slowly sat up as they pulled apart from each other, even though it felt nice to be held by him. "How do you feel?" she questioned him since she remembered how exhausted he had been yesterday.

"Just fine," he answered before standing up and stretching his arms above his head. "Are you ready to lose though?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're the one that's losing," she quipped back with a smile as she left the bed and walked outside to find the eggs that they painted.

"I don't think so, Trinity," Bunnymund replied as he followed her and shut the door behind him.

They had to do a bit of searching before they finally found their eggs. The little eggs were running around with each other without a care in the world. The paint had dried nicely so the designs were still intact. Trinity giggled as the eggs raced around their feet before she and Bunnymund picked them up. Bunnymund tapped the ground two times and a hole appeared below them. He jumped down first and watched as Trinity jumped down afterwards. He smiled at how she was gently handling the eggs.

"You think you can run with those?" he asked her while he put the eggs in a satchel he had attached to his back.

"Well if you didn't care, it'd be easier if I put my eggs in your bag as well," she suggested even though he was basically implying that she would need to do that."I don't mind since you're going to lose anyways," he teased and laughed when she swatted his arm.

"Just wait and see," Trinity replied before she took off running down the tunnel ahead of him.

"Silly Sheila," he whispered before racing after her, and he laughed as they made it into an actual race to North's workshop.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I only own Trinity, Sarah, and Alexandra.

Story Start

The two of them raced all the way through the tunnels, the freezing snow, and the workshop. Trinity had to jump over a few elves that had stumbled into her way, which gave Bunnymund a lead in the race. A yeti holding a toy plane almost crashed into Bunnymund, which allowed Trinity to jump over the two and reach the others before he could. She smiled in triumph as she was met with a surprised group of guardians. Bunnymund stopped beside her with a small frown at the fact that he lost, but seeing the joy in Trinity's eyes made him lessen his frown.

"You got lucky, Shiela," he told her.

"It was still fun though," Trinity replied giving his shoulder a little push. "Hey guys," she greeted the other spirits.

"Trinity, how did things go yesterday?" Tooth questioned excitedly as she flew around Trinity.

"They went great, Bunnymund and I painted some eggs to see who painted better. We couldn't decide on the winner, so we thought you guys might help us," Trinity suggested as she watched Bunnymund remove the satchel off his back and gently set it on a nearby table.

Everyone gathered around the table as the little eggs walked out of the bag and onto the table. Trinity couldn't help but giggle at the sight of them. Jack picked up one of the eggs and looked at the little vines and flowers painted on it. He looked at the other eggs, which were Bunnymund's design, and then he smirked at Bunnymund.

"Well it looks like you have some competition, kangaroo," Jack quipped. He jumped back with a laugh when Bunnymund made to take a step towards him while holding the boomerang.

"They're both beautiful, I can't decide," Tooth exclaimed before looking at Sandy, who just smiled and raised his hands in an I can't choose motion.

"I like the little vines and flowers," North said while gently admiring an egg in his hand.

"I like that one too," Jack said just to make Bunnymund get more riled up.

"Well then I guess that means you win," Bunnymund said and looked at Trinity, who was actually holding one of his painted eggs, which was doing a little dance in her paw. He felt his heart jump again at the sight of her being so loving towards the little egg. "Trinity," he said to try to catch her attention and to also shake him out of his butterfly-filled stomach feeling.

"Oh," Trinity said in surprise at what Bunnymund said. She looked at the others before smiling at Bunnymund and said, "I think the real winners in this is whichever child finds these cute little eggs on Easter."

"I'm done for," Bunnymund thought as his heart started to race rapidly in his chest.

"You're going to be perfect for helping Bunnymund. There's no way you'd have to do what we do," Tooth cheered and grabbed Trinity's paws before making them spin around for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd be much help to you since I can't fly. I can't make toys or anything like that. I can't create frost or sweet dreams, so I guess you're stuck with me, Bunnymund," Trinity said a little shyly towards the end when she saw the look Bunnymund was giving her.

Bunnymund shook himself out of his heart racing trance, and said, "I guess I can deal with you helping me out."

"Thanks," Trinity told him before giggling when the little eggs on the table raced towards her.

"Well how about we have some milk and cookies since everyone is here?" North suggested even though the yetis were already bringing the cookies and milk as he spoke.

"Sure," Trinity agreed with North but then froze as she felt one of the little eggs jump on top of her head. Her hands were full of the other eggs so she could not reach up and grab it. "Hey Bunnymund, can you help me?" she questioned and pouted when he started chuckling at her.

"I think I'll leave the little guy there," he teased her even though he did walk and stand right in front of her. He felt his heart start to race again at their proximity.

"But what if he falls?" she asked softly since she felt her cheeks start to become warm since he was so close now.

"All right, don't worry," he said as he reached up and gently picked up the little egg. He too blushed a bit when he accidentally brushed his paw against her ears. He felt his heart jump when she shivered in a good way at his touch. "There, he's safe now," he said and backed up a step.

"Thank you, I didn't know they could jump that high," she said with a small laugh even though her body was still slightly shivering because of the touch to her ears. She had no idea they were so sensitive.

"Sorry to bother your moment, but if you don't eat the cookies then Sandy and North will devour them all," Jack's voice piped in mischievously. He smirked when the two bunnies jumped away from each other, and Trinity let the little eggs run around the table again.

"Right," Trinity said sheepishly as she and Bunnymund took a seat amongst the others and enjoyed talking and eating with the other spirits.

"You should come see my home some day," Tooth suggested to Trinity happily before surprising her with a hug. "I'm happy you found your place," she whispered in Trinity's ear.

"Thanks, me too, and I will definitely visit your home one day," Trinity whispered back before the two separated. She looked behind her to see Bunnymund had stomped on the floor and made a tunnel appear. "Time to go," she said and told everyone goodbye, and then she jumped down the tunnel to follow Bunnymund. She was surprised to see that he was waiting for her instead of having run to the warren already. "Want to race again?" she asked him with a smirk, which he returned.

"You won't win this time, Trinity," he told her with a smirk before he took off down the tunnel.

"You didn't say go," she shouted playfully as she raced after him, and soon the two were right beside each other. She laughed when they would bump into each other.

"You're fast, but I've been doing this for much longer," he said and he smirked as he bumped into her again before rushing ahead of her.

"True, but I'm sneakier," she thought with a smirk before running and gently squeezing his tail. She laughed as he froze and she was able to run past him and into the warren while he was in shock. "I win," she cheered and frowned when she didn't see Bunnymund run out of the tunnel behind her. She walked back towards it and squeaked when he jumped out and tackled her.

"You shouldn't do that," he said as he caged her in on the ground.

"What? Grab your tail?" she questioned as she tried to ignore her heart that started to jump at how he was over her on the ground.

"Just, it," he started to say but stumbled over how he wanted to explain what grabbing his tail did to him or any of his kind. He really did not want to do this but a daring part of him made him want her to feel what he did. "This is why," he whispered and reached underneath her to quickly grab her tail before letting it go. He felt embarrassed yet a small smirk crossed his face at the gasp she let out because of his action.

"Oh," she whispered after the sensation ran through her spine and made her shiver. She looked up at Bunnymund and if she was human still then her face would have been blood red. "Sorry, I won't do that again," she said softly and he got off her and helped her stand up. "Unless you want me to," she whispered with a smile hoping he wouldn't hear it.

However, he did hear what she said and he felt his ears stand up straight in surprise. He calmed himself down but kept the smirk on his face when she looked back at him. A laugh escaped him at the small shy smile she gave him. "Thanks Manny," he thought glancing up before catching up to walk beside Trinity, who was once again carrying a little egg.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I only own Trinity, Sarah, and Alexandra.

Story Start

The next few weeks went by smoothly for Trinity and Bunnymund. The two had started to grow closer, and Trinity was definitely getting more used to being a giant bunny. She didn't grab his tail anymore, and he didn't grab hers either. However, she did bother his ears every now and then when the two would start play fighting/flirting. She liked Bunnymund and she loved the warren and the other spirits, but a small part of her was beginning to feel homesick. She wanted to see her sister, Alex. She just needed to make sure her sweet sister and mother were doing all right after her passing.

Trinity was sitting by one of the streams full of dye while holding one of the eggs in her paws. She gave a small sad smile as the little egg nudged her paw a few times as her smiled turned into a frown. "I miss Alex," she whispered to the little egg, who nudged her paw again as if to give her comfort. "I just want to make sure that she's doing all right after I died," she muttered and gently hugged the egg to her chest.

Bunnymund looked around his home confused since he did not see Trinity anywhere. The two still shared his bed at night, but nothing had progressed past just sleeping. His feelings for her were growing, and seeing her side of the bed empty worried him. He quietly left the house and started walking around his warren. He paused when he caught sight of Trinity hugging a little egg by one of the little streams of color running through the warren. The sad look on her face made his own heart hurt. Slowly and quietly he approached her so as not to scare her.

"Trinity, are you all right?" he questioned softly.

Trinity jumped a little bit and she quickly wiped away the stray tear on her fur before he could see it. She looked up at him with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and said, "I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep anymore."

"You and I both know that's not the only thing bothering you," he said as he sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "What's wrong?" he whispered as he felt her snuggled into his side.

"I'm just worried about my sister, Alex," Trinity finally answered after a few minutes of just taking comfort from him. "I have no clue how she or my mother are acting after I died," she finished.

"We can go see them if you want," he suggested and smiled at the glee that appeared in her eyes. He shouted in shock as she attacked with a hug and the two fell back into the grass with her on top of him. He stared up into her eyes as his heart started to race.

"Thank you, Aster," she whispered and she gave him a sweet kiss. She pulled back shyly when he did not respond to the kiss, and she worried that she had crossed a line she shouldn't have. Looking down into his shocked eyes, she went to apologize and move away, but his grip on her arms made her stop.

"You're welcome," he said after he had shaken himself out of his shock. He gave her a genuine smile before pulling her down to kiss her back, and this time he wasn't going to be still and unresponsive because of surprise. He felt himself calm down when she returned his kiss.

They separated and smiled at each other before Trinity just let her relax in his arms, which he wrapped around her waist. She giggled when a few of the little eggs surrounded them, and one hopped onto Aster's nose. He gave a frown even though he could never be mad at the eggs. Looking down at Trinity, who was giggling at him, he smirked and started tickling her sides.

"This is what you get for laughing at me," he said and smirked as she busted out laughing and tried to get away from him.

"I'm sorry, but you looked so cute with the egg on your nose," she gasped out between laughs. She felt tears starting to come to her eyes, so she did the only thing to get him to stop tickling her. She kissed him again. With a sigh of relief, she felt him stop tickling her and get lost in the kiss. She pulled away from him and smiled down at the happy expression he had. "So when can we go visit my family?" she questioned as he sat up as well.

"How about today?" he suggested and laughed as he was once again tackled with another hug.

"Let's go," Trinity cheered and jumped up from the ground and rushed towards one of the tunnels.

"Wrong way," Bunnymund shouted.

"I knew that," she yelled back even though she pulled her ears down to hide her face.

"Sure you did," he replied and the two went to the correct tunnel. He secretly grabbed one of the eggs that Trinity had painted the other day and slipped it into his bag before they left the warren.

They raced through the tunnel and ended up in the same forest that she had died in from the snake bite. Trinity led the way through the forest to her backyard. She felt her heart break when she saw Alex crying in the swing in the backyard. She wanted to rush out and grab her sister, but a paw on her arm made her stop. She looked back to see Aster holding one of the eggs she painted. With a smile, she accepted the egg and set it on the ground. With an apprehensive look, she watched the egg walk straight towards Alex, who had not stopped crying into her hands.

The little egg gently bumped into Alex's bare foot. Alex wiped her eyes and looked down to see what had hit her foot. She gasped when she saw an Easter egg, but more importantly an egg with a pattern that her sister always painted on the eggs. "Trinity," she whispered as she picked up the egg. "Trinity," she screamed as her little heart started to race. She looked all around and froze when she saw her sister's green eyes staring at her from the forest behind the house. "Trinity," she cried and rushed to the forest's edge. She whimpered in relief as she felt two arms wrap around her and pick her up.

"I knew you weren't gone forever. I had dreams about you," Alex whispered as she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, but she frowned when she felt fur. "What," she muttered and pulled back to actually look at her sister. She gasped when she saw a bunny staring back at her.

"Hey Alex," Trinity said calmly while her sister took in her new appearance. "I guess all your talk about me painting better than the Easter Bunny made me turn into the Easter Bunny's helper," she said and felt herself breathe again when her sister smiled at her and started to play with her ears.

"You still paint better than him," Alex said and gasped when Aster stepped out of the forest and showed himself to Alex.

"I heard that, little Sheila," Bunnymund said and smirked at how excited the child was.

"This is awesome! Trinity, you better visit me more from now on even though I know you'll be busy a times, and can we hunt eggs again next year?" Alex said quickly.

"Of course I'll visit you, and if it's ok with Aster then I'll definitely hunt eggs with you next year," Trinity told her sister relieved that their reunion went over well.

"Only if I can help," Aster said and smiled as he soon had his arms full of Alex.

"Next Easter is going to be the best!" Alex cheered and hugged Aster around the neck.

"Thank you," Trinity told him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

Throughout the year, there were many visits to Alex, and Trinity's relationship with Aster grew. He had claimed her as his days before the next Easter, and he only hoped that they would have children soon. He had never allowed himself to hope for children since he had been the only one, but Manny had gave him a love and now a family. Even though Alex was human, he still viewed her as part of his and Trinity's family.

Trinity gave him a kiss before they separated to deliver the eggs around the world at a faster rate. They wanted to finish in time so they could meet up with Alex to help her hunt for the Easter eggs. Trinity would be sure that Alex did not go near any dark holes in the ground.

"You're finally here," Alex screamed in joy as she rushed towards Aster and Trinity with a little Easter basket clutched in her hands.

"Of course we are, now let's go find those eggs," Trinity said as she placed her paw in Alex's hand.

"We hid them really well this year," Aster said as he walked on the other side of Alex.

"We'll see about that! Trinity and I are expert finders," Alex said confidently before leading the pair through the woods.

Aster smiled at the scene and looked up at the sky even though the sun was shining brightly. "Thanks Manny," he whispered before his attention was drawn to Trinity, who was holding an egg out to him. "What is it?" he questioned while taking the egg, but his eyes were still on her.

"I painted that one a little differently and I wanted you to see if it's all right," she said but the excitement in her eyes made him wary.

Aster looked down at the egg in his hands and almost dropped it at what was painted on it. A little baby bunny was painted below the message, 'I'm Pregnant." Aster's jaw fell as he gasped and looked back at her. The loving smile on her face and the paws on her stomach made his mind overload. He rushed towards her and pulled her into a kiss. He spun her around a few times with a happy laugh and then looked down at a smirking Alex. "You knew, didn't you?" he asked and she nodded with a wink. "You're going to be an Aunt," he told the child, who happily ran around the field and cheered.

"I love you," Trinity told Aster when he looked at her again.

"I love you," he whispered and then placed a paw on her stomach and said, "And I love them too."

"I'm going to be the best Aunt ever!" Alex shouted to the heavens.

The End.


End file.
